


Caught

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Stiles and Sarah have been friends for years when Stiles comes over to her house one day, Sarah finds an unexpected boost of confidence
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Sarah
Kudos: 8





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/kink: Masturbation (annon prompts: #10 “are you touching yourself” and #13 “friends don’t do that” )

Moving her camera to get a picture of her best friend during lacrosse practice,Sarah tried to get the best possible shot. She wasn’t sure if she was blessed or cursed today because Stiles had somehow decided that today would be a good day for him to train shirtless and it was a sight to behold.

Having grown up with Stiles she had always known that he was vastly more attractive than most people realized. Not only was he physically attractive but he was also just an overall great guy. He cared deeply and wore his heart on his sleeve if you knew how to look for it. 

Lacrosse had been good to him, as had running from the supernatural world trying to murder him, and now she was watching as his skin rippled as his muscles moved. They were much more defined than she had ever seen them. Moving about to find the perfect picture, Sarah had just found it and was about to snap it when a voice surprised her.

“More pictures of Stiles?” came Lydia’s voice, pulling Sarah from her trance and she almost dropped her camera. 

“Damn it, Lyds!” she scowled, “I had the perfect shot!”

The redhead simply chuckled before crossing her arms and shaking her head, “You know most friends take pictures together. Not pictures of just one of them.”

“We take pictures together,” Sarah points out. 

“Yes, but both of you tend to take obscene amounts of pictures of the other one as well. Mostly when they’re not paying attention,” Lydia tells her and Sarah can’t help but scoff and roll her eyes. “Look I’m just saying, the amount of pictures that you and Stiles have of each other - friends don’t do that but couples do.”

“Whatever you say Lydia,” Sarah muttered, trying not to let on at the excited thrill she always got whenever someone made a comment about her and Stiles being a couple. 

“You know, for a werewolf, you’re pretty oblivious,” Lydia chuckled before joining her on the lawn.

Sarah just shook her head and set down her camera. With Lydia here, it was unlikely that she was going to get many pictures in anyways. Working with Lydia, the two girls began to study for their upcoming biology test. 

It felt like hours went by and Sarah had to keep herself from staring at her best friend like a loon but she’d hear his grunts whenever he was hit slightly harder than expected and she must have been nearing her heat or something because each one of those shot a jolt of arousal straight to her core. 

before Stiles was calling her name and it was time to head home. One of the reasons Sarah and Stiles were so close was because they’d grown up next door to each other. Grabbing her books, she walked with Stiles and Scott to Roscoe. 

Scott needed to work on some pack stuff with Stiles but Sarah had decided that they, as the leaders, could handle it on their own. She, personally, wanted to take a nice hot shower and then relax for the rest of the night.

The idea of being around Stiles right now and not getting to fuck him was insanely troubling. 

Stiles watched as Sarah walked into her house, telling himself that he was just making sure she made it okay. 

“Dude you’ve got it bad,” he hears Scott laugh before the two of them make their way inside. 

It’s a few hours later when he decides that he’s going to head over to Sarah’s house and spend some time with her. With any luck, he’ll work up the courage to actually tell her how he feels. 

Opening the door to her house, he makes his way up the stairs when he hears a soft moan. Quickly thinking he realizes that her parents cars aren’t in the house and that means that Sarah has the place to herself. 

He knows he should stop. He should turn around and walk out the front door and pretend he was never here but then he hears Sarah moaning his name and he has to swallow as he makes his way up the stairs. 

He made it up the stairs and found Sarah’s door just partially opened as she was sprawled out on her bed. A hand between her thighs as he watched her rub at her clit furiously, while the other hand worked on her nipples. 

“Stiles, please,” he heard her whimper as her back arched and she inserted two fingers. 

Sarah moved her fingers inside her pussy as she dug the heel of your hand into her clit. She’d already come twice, imagining Stiles but it hadn’t felt like enough. She was still desperate for a release. 

Her fingers moved in and out at a brutal pace, they weren’t long enough to reach where she needed them to but she were bound and determined to get another orgasm out. Just as she was about to come, a strangled moan caught her attention and she looked up to see Stiles falling into her room. 

A small shriek escaped her lips and she moved to cover herself when she realized what she was seeing. Stiles had quickly scrambled to stand and there was a prominent bulge in his boxers. His boxers that were more obvious than his pants and she realized his pants were low on his thighs.

Clearing her throat and licking her lips, she asked him tentatively, “Were you… are you touching yourself to… to me?” 

She watched as Stiles face flushed further and he didn’t answer her but she watched as his cock twitched in it’s confines. 

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Sarah leaned back on her bed, into the very position she’d been in just a few moments ago. 

“It’s okay you know,” she told him as she spread herself out further, “I don’t mind you watching me… I was… I was actually thinking about you.”

She heard Sitles groan softly as she trailed her fingertips along her thighs. She looked at him and couldn’t help but smirk when his feet moved him towards her and she watched as he almost fell on top of her. 

Stiles knelt at the foot of her bed and Sarah was confused for just a moment until he pulled her towards him. His head between her legs, Sarah could feel her breath hitch as the warmth of his breath on her sensitive skin when the front door opened loudly. 

“Sarah can you come help me with the groceries sweetheart?” her dad's voice echoed through the house…


End file.
